The Married Life
by HorseLover20693
Summary: Amy and Ty are married. Steph Malfoy as my beta. Read and review! CHAPTER 6 UP NOW! Story has not stopped! I am still continuing! The chapter you all have been waitng for is up! YAY!
1. Story Coming Soon

This is just a summary for my new story. I have asked Steph (Akers2) to be my beta. I am working on the first chapter. When I am done the first chapter, I will send it to Steph so she can add or change something to make it better. Here's a summary:

Amy and Ty. They just got married. Follow them from their good times and bad times, and their ups and downs. :)


	2. Mrs Baldwin

**Authors' Note:**

Hey everyone! I have been having this idea on my mind for a while. I have asked Steph (Kalinichenko19) to be my beta. Hope you like it!

**Chapter 1**

**8:15am Monday, July 7, 2011**

I woke up to the bright morning sunshine shining through my window. I looked at the digital clock beside my bed. It read, 8:15. _8:15! I was supposed to be up 3 hours ago! _I looked to the other side of my queen-sized bed and noticed my husband, Ty Baldwin, wasn't there. I looked back at the clock and saw a note, lying under it. It read:

_Amy-_

_Don't get mad. I let you sleep in because you needed it. These past few weeks have been hectic, yet the best time of our lives. Take your time on getting out to work today. I'll be outside if you need me._

_All my love forever,_

_Ty_

I smiled. I remembered that day. It was one of the most amazing days of my life.

-Flashback-

"_Where's my bouquet?" Amy Fleming asked over the noise and rush of her wedding day. They had 3 hours to get to the church. It took them 30 minutes to drive there. So they had 2 and half hours._

"_I've got it Amy. As well as your veil," said Lou appearing before her._

"_Thanks," Amy said completely out of breath. She had her hair fixed in a bun with pearls around it in different places. She had her make up done as well. A hint of bluish whitish eye shadow, a little bit of blush, mascara, and pink lip gloss. She hadn't put on her dress or anything else yet. _**( A/n: Look in my profile for the link to Amy's dress, bridesmaid dresses, and Lily's dress) **_Her shoes were white strapping sandals. Lou and Soraya helped her put the dress on. They were both in their pink bridesmaids dresses. _

"_I feel like a princess in this dress," said Amy._

"_You look amazing," Lou gushed._

"_Ty won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," Soraya said._

_Amy smiled. She couldn't wait until she saw him. They haven't talked or saw each other in the past 24 hours. They were doing the wedding tradition. Soon, Tim appeared in the doorway. "Ready?" he asked._

"_More than I'll ever be," Amy replied. Tim, of course was walking her down the aisle. Jack was too old to. He had to walk with a cane now. Amy, Soraya, and Lou walked down to the car. Tara and Joni, the other two bridesmaids, were waiting by the car. All the guys except Tim; were at the church. The girls and Tim got into the limo. In 30 minutes, they pulled up to the church. The groom and groomsmen were all in one room while the bride and bridesmaids would be in the other. They walked to their room, to check that everything was perfect. Their hair, makeup and dresses were just fine. When it was time the bridesmaids went out to meet the groomsmen. Ty was already in front of the alter. The music started playing and the maid of honor and best man, Soraya and Ben, walked down the aisle. Next came Lou and Scott. Followed by Joni and Daniel. Then Tara and Matt. Than Lily walked down as the Flower Girl. After everyone was standing or sitting in his or her right places, the Bridal March started playing. The big oak doors of the church opened, again, and Amy and Tim stood at the end. Amy's veil was over her face, but you could still make out her big smile. Her and Ty's eyes locked, both smiling big. Amy and Tim walked down the aisle. When they came to the alter, Tim lifted her veil, and kissed her cheek. The priest spoke. _

"_Who gives this young woman away?"_

"_Her mother and I do," Tim said. Amy considered Helena as her mother, but she still counted Marion as her mother. _

_Amy took Ty's hand and they stepped onto the alter together. Ty mouthed the words "I love you" and Amy smiled and mouthed, "I love you too."_

_The priest spoke again, " We are gathered here today to unite this young man and woman in matrimony. We have both seen Amy and Ty grow up from teenagers to adults. First they were like brother and sister; knew each other inside and out, then they dated and created a special bond not everyone has. Now, they are getting married. If there is anyone who do not think these two should be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."_

_The church was silent_

"_Okay, then_. _If we will begin with the vows: Ty, you may go first." _

" _Amy, ever since the day I met you I knew you were the one. We grew up inseparable. I would tell you anything before I told someone else. Once I started working at Heartland, with your mom, I felt like I belonged there. When I first met you, you were only 13 and I 15. I felt my heart melt at the sight of you." Amy had a smile on her face and was trying to suppress her giggles. Ty kept smiling as he continued, "I didn't think I knew what love was at the time. But you showed me. How to love and how to keep loving each and every day. Then I kissed you that Christmas morning. I knew everything was going to change. We'd talk in secret about that kiss until finally word got out. Then we made it official. I just want you to know that I love you and won't stop until the end of this world. And that I will be by your side until the end of time."_

_Amy had tears in her eyes. She couldn't stop smiling. She knew it must've been hard for a guy to do that. That's why she loves him._

" _Amy," the priest spoke to signal her to say her vows._

" _Ty, you have always been there for me, even when we weren't dating yet and even during our fights. You are my soul mate and my life. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't wait to have kids and grow old with you. Each day will be like an adventure that we are facing together. I won't stop loving you till the ends of the earth." Amy said, crying and smiling. _

_The priest spoke again. " Ty, repeat after me. I Ty, take thee Amy Marie Fleming, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part. "_

"_I Ty, take thee Amy Marie Fleming, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part. " Ty said._

_Then the priest turned to Amy and said," Amy, repeat after me. I Amy, take thee Tyler Joseph Baldwin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part. "_

" _I Amy, take thee Tyler Joseph Baldwin, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, from this day forward, till death do us part. "_

"_May I please have the rings?" the priest asked. Lee, as the ring barrier, stepped forward. The priest took one ring and handed it to Ty. "Ty, repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love, I thee wed."_

"_With this ring, as a token of my love, I thee wed," Ty said. Ty slipped the ring on Amy's ring finger. The priest grabbed the other ring and handed it to Amy._

"_Amy, repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love, I thee wed," The priest said._

"_With this ring, as a token of my love, I thee wed," Amy said. Amy slipped the ring on Ty's ring finger._

" _With the power in me, invested by The Virginia State Law, I pronounce you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Baldwin. You may kiss the bride," The priest announced. Ty bent down and kissed Amy passionately. The whole church erupted in applause. After the kiss ended they looked up and smiled. Ty grabbed her hand and the walked down the aisle. They waved 'good-bye' and got in the limo that had 'Just Married' on the back. In 15 minutes they pulled up to the restaurant, Beautiful Desires. Ty grabbed Amy's hand and they both got out of the limo. Amy had taken off her veil in the limo. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant, and were greeted by applauses and 'congratulations'. They walked over to the wedding party table and sat down. Soraya squealed and hugged Amy._

"_Congratulations! Your married!" Soraya exclaimed. Amy laughed and smiled. _

" _It's time for the bride and groom to share their first dance together," the announcer, Jim, called out. Ty took a hold to Amy's hand and led her to the dance floor. Suddenly Bless The Broken Road started to play. Amy smiled and wrapped her arms around Ty's neck while he wrapped his around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder while they danced._

**_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
_**_**Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road  
**__**But I got lost a time or two  
**__**Wiped my brow, and kept pushing through  
**__**I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you**_

_**Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
**__**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
**__**Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
**__**This much I know is true  
**__**That God blessed the broken road  
**__**That led me straight to you**_

_**I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
**__**I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
**__**But you just smile and take my hand  
**__**You've been there you understand  
**__**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

_**Every long lost dream, led me to where you are  
**__**Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
**__**Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms  
**__**This much I know is true  
**__**That God blessed the broken road  
**__**That led me straight to you**_

_**Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms  
**__**This much I know is true  
**__**That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you**_

_This song described them perfectly. Once the song was over they pulled back and looked in each other's eyes. Ty bent down and kissed Amy softly. He grabbed her hand and led them back to the table. Every guest had a smile on his or her face. Once they sat down, Jack, Tim, and Lou went up to the mike. Jack sat down in a chair that was on the platform. Tim handed the mike to Jack, and Jack began to speak._

" _I have known Amy and Ty for the longest time. Especially Amy since I knew her even before she was born," he paused and everybody laughed. " I remember when Ty came to Heartland looking for a job. First it was just because he needed money. After a while my daughter, Marion, showed him and Amy the techniques. Marion and I always knew those two would be a team and both felt they were meant for each other. So when the day Amy came up to me to tell me they started dating, I could see nervousness written all over her face. I knew she was worried about how I would take it, but inside my head I was saying "Finally!" Everybody laughed and than he continued again. " I could talk for hours about these two, but let me get on with it. Ty, Amy," He paused looking at Amy and Ty," As full owner of Heartland, I want to give you two all of Heartland. The property, the house, everything! Make new memories." He walked slowly down the stairs, with his cane and stair rail for support, and over to Ty and Amy._

" _Oh Grandpa!" Amy said. She had tears in her eyes and went to go hug her grandfather. Then Ty got up and hugged Jack as well. _

-End Flashback-

**8:20am**

The day I went from Amy Marie Fleming to Amy Marie Baldwin.

**A/N:** Hope you all liked it! Thank you Steph for helping me with a lot of parts and decisions! I have a story idea that hopefully should be out soon! This story (TML) will all be in Amy's POV. Review!


	3. AN OLD

**IGNORE!!! OLD NEWS!!!!!**

Sorry guys this isn't a chapter. I am VERY upset! Someone stole my story and made it into her own. I mean word for word! She only changed the names and dresses. The story is called **Best Time of Our Lives **by **Rosylover343**. It is in the Phantom Stallion section. Go read it for yourself and you will see _exactly_ what I mean. I am SO mad, upset, and hurt! I am not updating for she will probably steal it! And you guys might wonder, "What, there is a Phantom Stallion story just like yours, The Diary of Amy Fleming." Well, the chapters are way different as well as the plot! If someone knows how I can report the story to fan fiction, please, PLEASE tell me!

Annette

P.S.- Hey Steph! When you read this you are probably just as angry as me. Since this is OUR story! Oh yeah I have the next chapters written (Wink- you know which ones) but I can't post them. I was going to, until I read that story. E-mail me back!


	4. Plaid

**6:00am Wednesday July 9, 2011**

I walked down to the back barn in search of Ty. I found him in Spindle's stall, without much searching.

"Hey," I greeted him cheerfully, leaning over the half door.

"Hey," he said back. Looking up at me he smiled. I smiled back. He propped the pitchfork that he was holding against the wall and gave me a quick kiss.

I smiled at him. "What else still needs to be done?" I asked, looking around the stables.

"Uh…the front barn stalls still need to be mucked out, the horses need exercising, Spindle, Sundance, Jake, and Jasmine need a bath," he said, ticking off the items on his fingers. He paused and thought for a moment, "And that's about it."

I nodded. "All right, I'll bathe those four, and exercise the horses in the back barn, if you muck out the front barn stalls and exercise the horses in the front barn?" I suggested.

He looked at me skeptically before replying, "Ok, but you do know that there are more horses in the back barn, right? I could easily do them if you wanted to do the front," he offered.

"Yeah, well you have to muck out eight stalls and exercise eight horses, while I have to bathe four and exercise twelve. All equals out to be sixteen each in the end," I said. Ty just shook his head while smiling that grin of his.

"Did you just figure that all out in your head?" He asked chuckling.

"Pretty much," I said smiling. "See? That college education does come in handy at times," I joked, taping my head with my finger.

"Beauty and brains," he chuckled. I winked at him, tossing my long hair over my shoulder. "Who would have thought it?" he added.

"Hey!" I tried to appear offended but laughed brightly instead.

Ty grinned that crooked grin. "Ok, let's do it your way then, Miss Scholar. Since Joni and Steve are away on vacation this leaves us to do everything else," he said, referring to our two hands, Joni and her boyfriend Steve.

I walked to the field that Ty had placed Spindle in earlier that morning. I called out his name and he came right to me, snuffling at my pockets for treats. I laughed and clipped the lead rope onto his halter. I walked out, leading him to the new ring that we had recently built just before our wedding. I led him in, clipped on the lunge line and un-clipped the lead rope.

I clucked to him.

"Walk," I commanded. He walked on my command but it was a sluggish walk. I clucked again. When that didn't work, I snapped part of the lunge line by his hooves. He got my message and started walking a steady, working walk. I continued that for five minutes before I clucked to him again.

"Trot," I commanded in a clear voice. He understood my command and started to trot. I let him trot for five minutes.

"Whoa," I commanded. He slowed down to a walk. I let him catch his breath before commanding him again.

I clucked.

"Canter," I called. Nothing. Spindle just walked at a leisurely pace, swishing his tail back and forth.

"Okay, let's try this a different way," I mumbled, sensing I would have to practice that while riding him. I clucked again.

"Trot," I commanded. He went into a trot without a problem.

I clucked for the final time.

"Canter," I commanded. He broke into a nice, steady canter. I let him canter for about five minutes until I could see him starting to tire.

"Whoa," I commanded. He broke into a trot and then down to a walk. I let him walk for seven more minutes to cool down before clipping his lead rope on and un-clipping the lunge line. I led him to the gate, opened it, and walked out. I led him up to the wash stall and clipped the cross ties to him. I turned on the hose and let the cool water cascade over his body, taking care to get all the sweaty places, especially his stomach and hindquarters. I used the sponge to clear off his face, wiping at the sweat around his ears. After I finished I grabbed the sweat scraper and began scraping the water off of him, he beat me two and gave a large shake, sending water flying at me.

"Spindle!" I laughed as I covered my head with my arms in an attempt to shield myself from some of the flying water. Spindle just craned his neck around to look at me.

I patted his still damp neck before clipping the lead rope back to his halter. I led him out to his pasture, opened the gate and brought him in. I gave him a quick kiss before un-clipping him and letting him free.

I headed back to the barn and did the same thing to the other horses.

**7:00pm**

I was mucking out the last of the stalls when Ty came up to the door. My back was killing me and I was so tired but I was determined to finish my work. It would be so much better when Joni and Steve were back again to help lessen the workload.

"Here," Ty said, letting himself into the stall. "I'll do it," he offered. "You look exhausted," he remarked upon looking at me.

"You sure?" I asked, wanting nothing more then to give it up but still feeling guilty dumping it all on Ty who had already mucked out this morning… but, then again, so did I.

"Yeah. Go relax," Ty said taking the pitchfork from my loose hands and starting on the work himself.

I scoffed. _Relax? Yeah right._

Ty looked at me.

"When do I ever have time to relax?" I asked, voicing his unspoken question.

"Now. Go relax. We'll order take-out or something later," he said ushering me out of the stall.

"Did you-" I tried asking before I was cut off.

"Feed the horses?" he nodded and a small smile lifted my lips. "Yeah, now go," he ordered me.

"It sounds like you're ordering me from the stables," I laughed at him.

Ty eyed me; there was a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes. "I am," he stated simply. "And if you don't leave peacefully right at this very moment then I will have no choice but to forcefully remove you from the premises."

"Okay, okay. I'm going," I laughed, holding my hands up, palms facing forwards, in mock defeat. I walked out of the barn before Ty had the chance to 'forcefully remove me from the premises' and walked back up to the house.

Twenty minutes later Ty finally came in. I grabbed the phone while Ty was washing up, and dialed our favorite Chinese restaurant and ordered our usual to be delivered. I went to our bathroom and took a shower. After twenty minutes of showering and relaxing, I came out in a tank top and short shorts—maybe they weren't the most stylish thing out there but they _were_ comfortable and, after all, Ty _was_ the only one that was going to see me and we _were_ married. It's about time he learned all my weird habits.

I found Ty sitting on the couch, freshly showered—his hair was still damp— and in a pair of boxers and a T -shirt. The food was in front of him on the coffee table. He was watching some sports game on the T.V as he waited for me to eat. I sat down on the couch next to him and he smiled at me.

I grabbed the remote from where it was placed next to Ty on the couch. He gave me a look but didn't argue, though he did make a face when I put on the Lifetime Channel. Then I grabbed my cartons of food and fork— since I could not eat with chopsticks, and neither could Ty— and cuddled up next to Ty and began to eat. We sat in silence, the only sound coming from the T.V and our chewing.

We didn't speak until there was a commercial in the program we were watching. It was actually Ty's voice that broke through the Flo-Naise commercial—you know the one with the bee with the weird accent—that was currently showing.

"Oh, and by the way," he began, glancing down at me, "nice shorts."

That earned him a smack to the back of the head.

"I could say the same for you," I countered and looked pointedly at his boxers.

"They're plaid," Ty reasoned. "There's nothing wrong with plaid."

All right that's the second chap. Steph and I have something planned for chapter 4. 5 should be up this week, maybe on Friday. Well, I'm off to work on chapter 5! Ha, ha, that's 3 chapters away. We are so prepared. So, review if you want more!


	5. Wednesday Morning

7:00am Wednesday July 16, 2011 

I walked into the kitchen ready for the day. I was greeted with a pleasant aroma which was accompanied by the even more pleasant sight of Ty at the stove making breakfast.

"Good-morning," I greeted him before giving him a kiss.

"Good-morning to you too," he grinned. "What do you have planned for the day?"

"I have a doctor's appointment at two this afternoon," I told him.

He looked up from the pancakes, startled. "Is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No. Just a yearly check-up," I assured him casually.

Ty nodded and turned back to the pancakes. He finished flipping the pancakes before turning off the stove. He put two on my plate and two on his. I poured us both some milk. Then I grabbed the syrup, butter, two forks, and two knifes before walking over to the table and putting them down. We both sat down and enjoyed our Wednesday morning breakfast together.

"How's Spindle been doing with his jumping?" Ty asked.

I held up a finger and waited until I was finished chewing my bite of pancake and Ty chuckled. "He's doing better. He's flying through them, it's amazing," I said. I knew I had a dreamy look on my face. I looked up to meet Ty's eyes. He was smiling that grin of his, and his eyes were sparkling.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," Ty looked down briefly and shook his head. He looked back up at me and smiled softly before replying, "I just love seeing you happy."

I smiled and we went back to eating in a companionable silence.

**Sorry it's so short! I just got it back from Steph. I also just came back from a high school football game that all the boys from my grade will likely go to. It's an all boys school. Sister school with my future school. All girls. So yeah, brother sister school…Ok, so please review! **


	6. What Have I Done

**I decided to post today because that last chapter was short, and well, I felt like posting! I couldn't wait any longer for your reactions to this chapter. Anyway, I haven't been getting the same amount of reviews like I got chapters/numbers of times I posted. They included: Story Coming Soon, Mrs. Baldwin, and AN. I am NOT complaining, I am just wondering. There are 15 people on my alert and now I get about 7-10 out of them. I know you all are probably busy with school and stuff, I just like hearing from everyone who reads. Trust me, I am busy with school, like I like it…ok enough of my problems…Ok. THE CHAPTER STEPH AND I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!!!! Here it is!!!!!!!!**

**11:30am Friday, July 18, 2011 **

Ty and I decided to go out for a trail ride and have a picnic on Friday. I headed toward the back barn with the picnic basket held in my hands to tack up Spindleberry. Ty was already in the barn and tacking up Moon, a black Quarter horse gelding. I walked into the back barn and upon hearing my footsteps Spindle's head poked out from over his stall door. He nickered warmly to me as I approached.

"Hey, boy," I said. I stroked his silky muzzle before grabbing a currycomb, body brush and hoof pick from under the tack that Ty had thoughtfully placed at Spindle's stall. I gave Spindle a quick but thorough grooming before gently situating the saddle and pad on his back. After every thing was on right, I grabbed the bridle and put it on him. After I double-checked everything, I led him out. I grabbed my helmet and gloves that were sitting nearby, put them on, and then headed out to meet Ty.

"Ready?" he asked me when he saw me. He was already sitting comfortably and confidently astride the big black.

"Yeah. Let's go," I said eagerly mounting Spindle. I made sure that the picnic basket was secured to the back of the saddle before we started off. We walked for about 20 minutes before stopping by a small pond. We both dismounted and took of Spindle and Moon's bridles and slipped their halters on in their place. We tied the lead ropes to the hitching post that was so conveniently placed there. I made sure to leave Spindle's rope just long enough for him to be able to reach the grass below but not loose enough for him to catch himself in it.

I sat down and Ty followed suit. I pulled out two turkey sandwiches, two water bottles, and two apples. I gave Ty his share before taking my own. We started to eat in silence, just taking in the scenery: the shade the trees provided, the warmth of the sun, the gurgling of the water nearby and the gentle sound of the horses chewing and their tails swishing back and forth to ride themselves of flies.

"Do you remember when we were younger?" Ty asked me suddenly. I looked at him strangely.

"Yeah. How could I not?" I questioned with a smile.

"Remember when I had a huge crush on you, but couldn't tell you?" he mussed, staring up into the leafy canopy and the blue sky that appeared through it.

"Aw, but look where we are. We're married," I laughed, smiling at him.

"Yep," he said smiling back at me.

"Do you remember when Ben came?" I asked him without much thought.

"Oh yeah. I was so jealous," he said playfully but there was still a serious edge to his comforting voice.

"Why?" I asked him curiously, eyeing him with interest.

"Because, there was another guy around that could win your heart. Plus, I liked it when it was just you and I," he said. I smiled and looked at him.

"Do you remember when Daniel came?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "We were already dating then," he added.

"Yeah. Then when I went to Nick Halliwell's farm he kissed me and then I-" I started to say without thinking but was interrupted as Ty exploded.

"You _kissed_?" He repeated in astonishment. I watched in horror as I could plainly see the hurt and pain spread across his handsome face.

_What had I done?_

"Well, kind of," I tried to hurriedly explain and avoid any more anger from Ty. "But-" I never got to explain. Ty cut me off before I could get more then a few words out in my defense.

"Amy! How could you? I trusted you! How long did you two date behind my back? A month? A year? How about now?" He yelled at me, disrupting the peace and tranquility the forest had emitted only several minutes ago.

"Ty! How can you think I cheated on you?" I screamed back at him. I didn't mean to yell, that probably just made everything worse. I was just so shocked and hurt that my own _husband_ would think something like that of me.

"Considering that you guys kissed, I have a feeling," he replied sarcastically.

"Ty, it was _one_ kiss!" I screamed back at him.

"A kiss is a kiss."

"How could you accuse me, _me_ of _all_ people, of cheating on you?" I choked out. "You know I'd never do anything like that to you, Ty," I whimpered.

Ty ignored my words and just asked, "Where was I?" in a cold voice.

"At Heartland," I responded quietly with shame. He shook his head in blatant disgust and stood up. He walked over to Moon and re-bridled the horse. In the blink of an eye he was on Moon's back. In an instant he was riding off into the forest in a clattering of hooves.

_What have I done? Why did I say that? Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Ah! No! This could ruin our marriage! He doesn't even know the whole story! I've got to go after him! _

I rushed over to Spindle without another thought. I put his bridle back on and mounted, completely forgetting about the picnic basket. _Let the bears have it, _I thought and I nudged Spindle forward.

_Ugh. Life is complicated. What am I going to say? _I fretted as I rode.

I could see Heartland come into view in the next couple of minutes. I realized that Ty's truck was gone. I groaned in despair.

"Great," I said aloud. I dismounted Spindle and led him to his stall. I un-tacked him and walked to the tack room. I put away his tack and grabbed a grooming kit. I walked back to Spindle's stall and opened the door. I stroked him a couple times before currying him.

"Spindle, this day was supposed to be perfect. I was going to tell Ty _great_ news. Now, I don't even know where the heck he is," I told him. He gently nudged my arm. I smiled and gave him a kiss. I quickly finished up before giving Spindle a treat, putting the kit back where it belonged, and went up to the house. I walked up the stairs and to our bedroom. My eyes flew to the photo from our wedding that hung in the hall outside our room.

_The wedding was only a couple of weeks ago and now look at where we are_.

I tore my eyes away from the photo and walked into our room gloomily. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that met me there. The closet was open as well as some of the dressers drawers. I looked in the closet hesitantly and saw that Ty's duffel bag was gone. I dropped heavily to the edge of the bed. I dropped my head into my hands.

I decided to call Soraya. I needed someone to talk to and wasn't this whole thing a time when a best friend was supposed to comfort you? I dialed the ten-digit number and waited.

"Hello?" Soraya answered the phone in a bright voice.

"Hey. It's me," I replied lamely.

"Where are you? You're missing the party!" she replied excitedly.

_The party! Great, I forgot. We were supposed to go after the picnic. It's at Ty's parents' house so I know he is there. _

I curled back against the pillows as I cried silently.

"Amy?" Soraya asked.

"I'm here," I sniffled, swiping a hand across my face in a desperate attempt to clear the tears.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" she asked is concern when she heard my sniffling.

"Ty and I got into a huge fight," I told her as simply as I could.

"About what?" she asked cautiously.

"Daniel kissed me when I was a junior," I muttered.

"Whoa! He did?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she demanded. "I'm your best friend! Couldn't you –" She stopped mid thought, though it didn't take a genius to figure where she'd been headed. When she spoke again it went a completely different direction, "Whoa! Wait. Ty. Oh. My. Gosh," she drew out every word until it was painful to listen to. "You kissed another guy! I can't believe you! I mean-" Soraya rambled but got cut off by me.

"He kissed me! Not vice versa!" I exclaimed, horrified that even my _best_ friend would think I had done something so...

"Well, still! When did it happen?" she demanded.

"The day of Ty's accident," I told her softly.

"Oh," I could hear her face drop. Yeah, that part of it always got to me the most, too.

"I think Ty heard my side of the conversation," she said suddenly. "He just turned back around," Soraya told me quickly.

"Great. What am I going to do, Raya?" I pleadingly asked her.

"Um…talk to him?" she suggested.

"One problem," I began dryly, "he won't talk to me!" I exclaimed.

"Did you try?" Soraya asked.

"Well, no," I admitted hesitantly. "But I just know him so well," I attempted in my defense. "Come on, Raya," I decided to try another tactic, "you know what he's like."

"Yeah. Well, listen Amy, I got to go," she said.

"Okay," I sighed, defeated. "Bye," I said.

"Bye," she echoed before hanging up. I put the phone back down in its holder on the bedside table and plopped my head back down onto the pillow.

Images of the day ran through my mind.

_Why had I gotten so caught up in reminiscing? Me and my big mouth. _

I stopped thinking about what could have been if I had only kept my mouth shut and thought about what I was going to have to do tomorrow. Soraya was right, of course. I should have gone after him. He'd have his cell phone with him; I should have at least called him. Now I don't know where he is, or what he's doing, or who he's with, well, he was just at his parents' house but he could be gone now for all the good I know.

For some ridiculously absurd reason my mind flashed back to Kerry-Ann sitting by his bedside in the hospital all those years ago, holding his hand and talking to him. I shook my head firmly to rid all thoughts of _that_ variety from my head. I settled my head back into my pillows and tried to ignore the empty space next to me.

**Review!**


	7. Making Up

**Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**7:00am Saturday July 19, 2011**

I opened my eyes groggily the next morning to find the sun streaming in through the opened curtains; I'd forgotten to close them the night before. I looked at the clock. 7:01, _great_.

I turned over and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Suddenly the events from yesterday came back. The picnic… the screaming and the yelling… coming back to find Ty's truck gone… not hearing a word from him…

I groaned and got out of bed. I changed into a pink tank top and blue jeans. I brushed my teeth, then I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail. I put on my barn boots that were lying abandoned in the middle of the floor, and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed myself a bagel on my out the door, only stopping to put some cream cheese on it. I ate my bagel slowly as I walked down to the barn.

The whinnies that greeted me as I opened the heavy barn door reminded me of the fact that I was only about two hours late on feeding the horses breakfast. I ran past the heads that popped over stall doors and to the feed room.

I frantically moved about the feed room, pulling out buckets and scooping feed.

I knew I had a long day ahead of me, with Ty not being here and me needing to run into town I knew I would probably be up until well after eleven.

My hand slipped and some feed spilled onto the floor.

_Okay, have to calm down. Maybe I should call Soraya and Lou to come help…Yeah. Ok, first, feed horses, then call_, my rational side reasoned with me.

When I was done and all the horses had been fed I jogged back up to the house. I reached for the first phone I saw and hurriedly dialed Soraya's number.

"Hello?" she answered groggily. I then remembered that it was only, like, eight in the morning and a Saturday so most people would still be sleeping.

"Hey," I said, beginning to pace along side the counters in the kitchen.

"Amy?" she still sounded asleep. "What are you doing calling me at…seven forty-five in the morning?"

"I need a favor." I told her and took a brief pause in my pacing.

"What?" she moaned, probably rolling over to go back to sleep.

I started to pace again. "Can you come to Heartland and help me?" I asked.

"Why? Isn't Ty there?" she asked sleepily.

"No, he never came home," I told her.

"Oh…" she trailed off. I could hear a soft snore through the receiver.

"SORAYA!" I shouted.

"What? What! I'm up. No need to scream," she mumbled the last part.

"Please, I _really_ need help," I resorted to begging.

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour," she grumbled.

"Thanks. You're the best," I told her smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," she yawned before I hung up.

**9:00am **

Soraya was mucking out the last of the stalls as I finished a quarter of the horses that needed to be worked.

I put the last horse back into his stall before heading over to the stall that Soraya was currently mucking.

"Hey, I need to go into town to get some food. Will you be okay by yourself?" I said. Looking over the half door.

Soraya looked up and paused in her mucking. She leaned against the pitchfork. "Yeah, go," she said.

"Thank you! I should be home in an hour!" I yelled over my shoulder, already running down the barn aisle.

I went into the house and freshened up, deciding that it might be better to not look like crap while in town. The whole of the town did _not_ need to hear about the little situation I had going on at home.

The town was small but it was a town nevertheless. It had a café, grocery store, some shops, movie theater, a small mall about a mile down, some restaurants and my old school, Jefferson High.

I got out of my car and walked down the sidewalk. I was heading to the grocery store when something caught my eye. It was more like a some_one_. Or should I say two someone's?

I paused by the café window and looked in while trying not to appear obvious in my behavior. I recognized one of the people at the small table instantly.

Ty.

The other was a girl. My heart stopped. _Was he cheating on me?_ I could feel a lump in my throat rise. Who was it? She looked familiar. I realized who the girl was with a small gasp.

Kerry-Ann.

She had been at our wedding along with Ty's other friends. I heard she and her husband had just gotten a divorce.

I kept looking.

They both had coffee and they were talking. That's okay, right? Oh no. No she did_n't_. She did _not_ just squeeze his hand. And Ty actually just… smiled?

You know what? Forget food. I'll eat Subway or leftovers tonight. I walked back to my car and got in. I quickly started the engine and backed out of my spot before driving down the street.

I drove around Jefferson with no real destination in mind until I saw a sign to a place I wanted to visit. Jefferson Cemetery. I pulled through the big iron gates and parked my car. I walked down the winding path and stopped at the grave that I knew so well.

I knelt down and touched the flowers Ty and I had put there, the day of her deaths anniversary had been just a couple of weeks ago. All sorts of emotions overcame me as I read the inscription on the gravestone and touched the cool marble of the stone.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be! We were supposed to be _happily _married, not in _any _fights, and certainly not completely _ignoring _each other day and night! I silently let the tears come down. I couldn't take it. I couldn't be strong anymore.

"Oh, mom, what am I going to do? If you were here things would be a lot better. You know the future, don't you? Okay, maybe not. But you do know what's going on in me. You know the _truth_. Okay so everyone knows the truth. Well, maybe not Ty and some people but… ugh, this is so difficult. I don't want to end up like you and dad!" I ended up wailing without any real thought. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. I let my tears fall freely, not even bothering to wipe them away.

I could hear the wind rustling through the leaves on the tress and I could smell rain coming. I knew I would have to leave soon but I couldn't make myself move. I didn't even move from my fetal position on the ground when I heard shoes crunching on the grass. They stopped right in front of me.

I slowly lifted my head up a little bit. I saw a man with Nike tennis shoes wearing jeans. I looked up a little bit further. I saw that he had on a green t-shirt. I looked into his face and saw the emerald eyes that belonged to the man I'd married… Ty.

I looked back down and wiped my tears away quickly. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Ty sit down next to me on the dirty ground. He rested his arms on his knees.

We both sat in silence for some time.

"We need to talk," he finally said, breaking the silence. Oh boy. This is gonna be just dandy! Whoa, I just said 'dandy'… wow, I don't think I've said 'dandy' since…I don't even know how long.

"Amy?"

"Hmm?" I turned to look at him.

"You kind of spaced out there," he said with the smallest of smiles.

"Sorry, I was having a talk with myself. Go on," I told him. He gave me a skeptical look. _ Great_, my own husband thinks I'm a nutcase. Don't blame him… After having yet _another _fight with myself I decided to pay attention to Ty.

"Look, what happened with you and Daniel? Why did you guys even kiss?"

I sighed. I logically knew that these questions were going to come sooner or later… Ty deserved a truthful and real response so that's what I gave him. "Okay. One, I don't _know_. I guess he thought I was leading him on or something. Next thing I know he kissed me. I wasn't even planning on kissing another guy, Ty! You have to believe me!" Ty didn't say anything so I continued on in the same desperation. "After he did, it felt weird, like it hurt. His kisses stung where as yours were gentle and soft and sweet. They still are," I told him. Okay, I was blushing madly right then. I decided to go on before he asked anymore.

"I was planning on telling you. I started to but I remember you saying we had to bring the horses in. Then, there was your accident and I just…" I trailed off, unable to continue.

I looked down at my knees again. I was about to cry… again.

Next thing I knew, I felt his strong arms come around me. They pulled me into a hug that I definitely didn't shy away from. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since he'd held me last but it felt like so much longer. My arms tightened around him and my head rested on his shoulder.

I don't know how long we sat like that but I finally looked up at him through my tears.

There was still one thing left that I had to tell him…

**Ha! Cliffy! Sorry it took so long! So what does she have to tell him? You've gotta wait and find out! Should be soon, hopefully!**


	8. A Little News

**Okay, I guess we'll give y'all an update! Lol. Hope you had a Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!**

**12:00pm Saturday July 19, 2011**

We both got up off the ground and walked hand-in-hand back to our cars. We didn't talk on the way, but the silence was comfortable… perfect.

"Alright, so I'll see ya back home," I said to Ty as we paused in front of my car.

"Yeah," he replied. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before he got into his truck. I got into my SUV.

On my way home, I fretted over what Ty's reaction to what I would tell him would be. Would he be happy? I mean, I _hoped_ so…

When I turned into Heartland's driveway I saw Ty's truck already there and Soraya out in the pastures. I hopped out and waved to her and she waved back before turning back to her work of rounding up the horses. Then I walked up to the house. I opened the door and walked in. It was _very_ quiet…

"Ty?" I called out, looking around as I dropped my purse onto the counter. No answer. I walked into the living room, looking around. Still nothing. I stopped my search for a moment and stood looking at the pictures lining the top of the fireplace. Soon there would be a new face among them. A small smile slowly flitted across my face as my hand rested on my stomach.

I started slightly when felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder but quickly calmed down as I recognized the safe feeling those strong arms gave me. I put my hands on his and sighed.

After a few moments of silence I spoke. "I need to talk to you," I told him simply.

His arms left my waist and gently turned me around to face him instead. My eyes focused on the carpet below me, unable to look Ty in the face. I was suddenly feeling _very_ nervous as my thoughts from the car ride home resurfaced.

"What?" he asked concerned, and lifted my chin up with his fingers. I took a deep breath before I told him my news.

"I'm pregnant," I told him, a small smile forming on my lips. After a second of silence, I saw a huge grin form onto his face.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. His eyes were bright and all my nervousness faded away in that one instant.

"Really," I grinned as I laughed. He put his arms around my waist, and gently lifted me up. He twirled me around a few times before putting me down and giving me a passionate kiss. I put my arms around his neck and gave into the kiss. Much to my dismay, we had to come up for air. Oh well, I knew that there would be a lot more of those moments in the _very_ near future.

We both looked at each other, grinning like mad. I felt a low rumble in my stomach.

"I'm hungry," I announced and broke out of Ty's embrace.

As I walked to the kitchen I could hear Ty's soft laughter behind me before he followed me in.

**Okay! That's what y'all have been waiting for! You guys caught all the hints I gave y'all! So I won't update probably till next year, or after Christmas-next week. Sorry it's so short! Please review!!!!!!!!!**

**Next chapter: **Finding out the due date and telling everyone…and possibly something else but I am not going to say…lol:)

**I think I am going to watch the hottest movie of all. She's The Man!!! Channing Tatum is soooooo hot!!! 10 scenes with him without a shirt on!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHE!!! Lol ok sorry. Review!!!!! Review!!!!! Review!!!!!**


End file.
